exploitfactorsfandomcom-20200213-history
EF-Murder In 2H5 Cp 0
Prologue '''Chapter 0: Genesis (updated)''' EVERYTHING WAS DARK TO HIM. All around he was only black and black only, his senses even seemed to trick him into feeling only darkness and numbness inside. Then he braced himself for what was to come, a sudden pull from the dark pits and into a jet stream of distorted images. Memories and…something else. It was the first series of vivid images that confounds him no matter how long he had this same ''dream''. A white-haired girl with azure eyes and two other boys, blonde and crimson eyed. The young man knew one of the boys had to be him at the very least. They…we were playing with something, a strange cube with 4 dimensional sides, which seemed so natural. Never mind the third-person perspective of the dream, the boy who looked exactly like him or the strange room with mosaic tiles and walls made of a strange metal, in the lone light that shone above, Jason Freeman wondered who the girl was. Before he could take another closer look again, he was pulled into another stream. This time, he knew the setting was still the same except that the location changed along with the absence of the two other kids. He was bounded to a lone chair in the room with the same mosaic tiling and strange metallic walls, but this time right at the opposite end of the room was a man behind a palladium-layered glass. The man was dressed in white robes, a scientist, and held a clipboard in one hand and a strange looking device in his other hand. Besides him were several other scientists and Jason found himself straining his neck to find ''someone'' amidst the people. All of a sudden a jolt struck through him and Jason found himself sitting upright and machines probing his body. Metallic wires and some sort of a helmet were placed on his legs, hands and head. His body was strapped to the chair with a thick stash. The jolt struck through him again, it was relatively painless but his head buzzed with ringing in his ears. ''Stop it!'' Once again, Jason was pulled into another stream. This time he found himself in tattered clothes running with someone besides him… His aunt. The person he loved as a caring guardian who brought him up from the orphanage. They were running for the huge set of doors with the sign labeled “Exit” above. They were so close now that another stride would lead to freedom but then a gunshot rang through the hallway. Jason was pulled into a fourth stream, a much more recent one. A memory. A mirror stood in front of him and reflected his appearance. At the other end, a fair young man was standing in his tiger top shirt and khaki pants. His hair was a glaze of gold, eyes of crimson red and slight angled cheekbones on his face. As a fairly young teenage at the age 12, Jason Freeman considered himself well built from the continuous onslaught of “tough love” from his aunt, also known as (Auntie) Big Sister Amy Freeman whom he got his last name from. He ought to thank her for the physical training abuse and somewhat carefree education. However, he knew he couldn’t. Not at that very dream, that very night. Not now or ever. The scene shifted subtly as if it were moaning. At the same time, smoke filled his lungs. Jason found himself in the hallways of his aunt’s and his house in Germany, Franconia countryside. Flames danced as he went past endless streams of doors until he finally reached his aunt’s room. Jason could never forget the scene on that night. Aunt Amy lied motionless on the floor and sprawled out. There was a pool of blood beneath her stomach. He stood there at the door as motionless as Amy’s corpse was. Flames spurted more violently behind but he didn’t care, he stared at his aunt’s body and went to it. He held his aunt’s hands and gripped it hard; there was not a shred of life in it already. He was too late. He knew he should have known from the day before when he noticed her aunt smiling at him all too strangely, he knew Amy predicted her death from whoever did it to her. Jason bowed his head and cried forward on Amy. It must have been at least a few minutes before he stood and went to her drawer. He pulled forward and took the letter his aunt pointed out should anything happen to her. The young man read the contents of it: YEAR 2016. ASIA, SINGAPORE, SERANGOON SECONDARY SCHOOL. GIVE THE PRINCIPAL THE ATTACHED LETTER, DO NOT READ IT. Then he woke up. '''[http://exploitfactors.wikia.com/wiki/Online_E_Books Back] [http://exploitfactors.wikia.com/wiki/EF-Murder_In_2H5_Cp_1 Next]'''